ricky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Estelle Harris
Estelle Harris (née Nussbaum; born April 4, 1928)2 is an American actress, voice actress and comedian. Easily recognized by her distinctive, high-pitched voice, she is best known for her roles as Estelle Costanza on Seinfeld, the voice of Mrs. Potato Head in the Toy Story franchise, and Muriel on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Career Harris is best known for her supporting role as Estelle Costanza, George's (Jason Alexander) mother and Frank's (Jerry Stiller) wife on Seinfeld, her voice role as Mrs. Potato Head in the Toy Story franchise, and her role as Muriel on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. She appeared in Brad Paisley's music video for the song "Online".4 In 2013, she played the mother of CBGB founder Hilly Kristal in the film CBGB. Harris's voice work also includes Lula from Dave the Barbarian, Mama Lipsky on Kim Possible, Thelma on The Proud Family, Old Lady Bear in Brother Bear (2003), Audrey in Home on the Range (2004), and Death's nagging mother on Family Guy. She also provided the voice of Marty's Wife in the American Dad episode "In Country...Club" 5 Personal life Harris has been married to her husband Sy Harris since 1953; together they have three children.1 Filmography Film Television * Night Court (1985–1986) .... Easy Mary (1985–1986) * Married... with Children (1987) .... Delilah * Mathnet .... Postal Worker (1990) * Brooklyn Bridge (1991) .... Esther Shapiro * Law & Order (1992) .... Mrs. Rachlin * Mad About You (1992) .... Mother * Good Advice (1993) .... Ronnie Cohen * Chicago Hope (1995) .... Speaker at Funeral (Uncredited) * Aladdin (1995) .... Additional Voices * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) .... Timon's Mother (voice) (1995) * In the House (1995) .... Mrs. Claus * The Mask (1996) .... Lt. Kellaway's Mother (voice) * The Tick (1996) .... Arthur's Mother (voice) * Star Trek: Voyager (1996) .... Old Woman * Moesha (1997) .... Frances Howie * Living Single (1997) .... Esther Brooks * Cybill (1997) .... Woman * Seinfeld (1992–1998) .... Estelle Costanza * Addams Family Reunion (1998) .... Grandma Addams * Hercules (1998) .... Phil's Mother (voice) * The Wild Thornberrys (1998) .... Iguana/Turtle (voice) * Godzilla: The Series (1998) (voice) * The Rosie O'Donnell Show (1998) .... Herself * Queer Duck (1999) .... Mrs. Duckstein (voice) * The Brothers Flub (1999) .... Additional Voices * Sunset Beach (1999) .... Margaret Raynor * The Parkers (1999) .... Miss Agnes (1999) * Providence (2000) .... Darlene * Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) .... Mrs. Turtle (voice) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) .... Dora * Family Guy (2001) .... Death's Mother (voice) * House of Mouse (2002) .... Mrs. Turtle (voice) * Weakest Link (2002) .... Herself * Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck (2002) .... Herself * Half & Half (2003) .... Grandma Sophie * The Proud Family (2003) .... Helga (voice) * Test the Nation (2003) * Kim Possible (2004) .... Mama Lipsky (voice) * Kramer vs. Kramer: Kenny to Cosmo (2004) .... Herself * Dave the Barbarian (2004–05) .... Lula (voice) * Tripping the Rift (2005) .... Estelle * Phil of the Future (2005) .... Older Pim * Sisters in the House ''(2006) .... Mrs. Bridgette * ''Mind of Mencia (2006) * ER (2006) .... Mrs. Markovic * iCarly (2007) .... Mrs. Halberstadt * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? (2008) .... Nana * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005–2008) .... Muriel * American Dad! (2009) .... Marty's Wife (voice) (2009) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009) .... Estelle Costanza / Herself * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2010) .... Oz's Mom (voice) * Sonny with a Chance (2010) .... Grace Gallagher * The Bonnie Hunt Show (2010) .... Herself * KTLA Morning News (2010) .... Herself * Made in Hollywood (2009–10) .... Herself * Totally Tracked Down (2010 .... Herself * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) .... Sylvester's Mother (voice) * Futurama (2012) .... Velma Farnsworth (voice) Category:Voice Actors